Lección Practica
by Ilitia
Summary: Uryu a cometido un gran error en meterse "sin desearlo" en los líos de su padre, pero aquellos inofensivos papeles le traerán la lección mas inolvidable de su vida con la persona que menos esperaba. advertencia: oneshot - lemon - Ichigo x Uryu


_**Bienvenidos a este pequeño fic que fue una especie de reto gracias a una petición, espero satisfacer gustos con este Ichigo x Uryu,**__** advertencia:**__** alto contenido fruta acida (entiéndase lemon) del resto disfrútenlo.**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**Lección práctica.**_

Esos sonidos tan obscenos, ¿porque los hacía?, ¿porque estaba metido en ese lio tan poco creíble y bizarro?, estaba cien por ciento seguro que esa mañana radiante en que salió de su cama no imaginaba ni remotamente, mejor dicho, ni que le juraran por la vida misma de su fallecido abuelo, que acabaría así, allí, encerrado en el baño de los varones con su acérrimo enemigo, arrinconado contra la pared de azulejos fríos, gimiendo y aprendiendo atrocidades que no tenía planeado hacer nunca, eso podría ponerlo en discusión, pero lo demás no, nunca estaría dispuesto a entregar la santidad de su cuerpo ¡a un shinigami!, a su enemigo natural, al odioso, pesado, tonto pero sexy shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo. Renegó como pudo, jadeando quedito bajo el peso cálido del nombrado peli naranja, mirando sus reflejos en el largo espejo del baño, sonrojado de modos únicos con tan solo recordar cómo había comenzado esa locura, por culpa de unos papeles malditos que nunca debieron acabar entre sus útiles…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa**

Estaba muy serio esa mañana, preocupado realmente por las ultimas actitudes de su padre Ryuken, no se preocupaba realmente por motivos emotivos, era simplemente que cuando vives con alguien, sabes en que instante su personalidad y patrones cambian, y esa mañana eran unos cambios radicales, el peli plata lo levanto con un buenos días melodioso, primer punto en que el Ishida se preocupo pero no mucho, luego fue el desayuno ya servido en la mesa de la cocina, eso sí lo comenzó a perturbar ya que su padre no era muy amante de la cocina y menos de hacerle una comida, y tercero y mas atemorizante punto, ¡sonreía!, por alguna extraordinaria razón estaba con una sonrisa tonta que no le quedaba muy bien en su rostro pétreo y siempre serio.

_-Ryuken…_ - moría por preguntarle que le pasaba pero era mejor esquivar y hacerse la vista gorda un poco más –

- _termina la comida._ – Medio se enserio mientras leía el periódico de la mañana con una taza de café negro en la otra mano – _llegaras tarde._

- _voy a tiempo _- mascullo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, su padre definitivamente o se había caído de cabeza y tenía un caso grave de desorden de personalidad o simplemente estaba feliz – _y…_

- _no quiero tus preguntas._ – Súbitamente soltó el periódico y la taza de café ya vacía sobre la mesa –_ soy yo quien llegare tarde._

- _Ryuken_ – su voz fue más un gemido sin culminar de salir de su garganta para cuando el nombrado desapareció por la puerta – _no ha cambiado tanto realmente._

Se quedaría con la duda otra vez, sin prisas recogió los platos sucios, lavó y acomodo un poco sus útiles metiendo todo lo que estaba agolpado en la mesa.

– _será otra vez mañana. _

Su día siguió igual que siempre con la llegada al salón donde compartía secretos con algunos de los alumnos, Orihime siempre efusiva con sus saludos, Rukia sentada dibujando obsesivamente en su cuaderno de trabajos, Chad allí sentado al final de la fila silencioso y Kurosaki… siendo el mismo como todos los días, luchando contra hollows y quitándole su labor apenas podía. Se sentó dispuesto a sacar sus útiles pero cuando metió la mano en el maletín encontró que se había traído unas carpetas de su padre, llevaban su nombre fuera pero extrañamente también tenían el logo impreso de la clínica de los Kurosaki, dudoso miro hacia Ichigo que también le noto el rostro de asombro.

_-¿Qué sucede Uryu?_

_-Nada que te importe_. – sin prisas devolvió las carpetas al maletín, después de clases las revisaría mejor –

En la hora del almuerzo se escabullo con el maletín rumbo al techo del instituto, no tenia ánimos de rendir explicaciones a los demás, y especialmente a Ichigo ya que le había detectado su extraño comportamiento con el maletín. Subió cuidadoso asegurándose que estaba solo, ahora sí podría ver realmente de que trataban esos papeles que pertenecían a su padre sin duda alguna.

-_Quizás esto es lo que tenga a Ryuken tan estúpido_. – abrió el maletín acurrucado en una solitaria esquinita del techo –

Los documentos contaban de una simple y vulgar carpeta amarilla con el ya nombrado logo de la clínica Kurosaki y la firma de Ryuken estampada a bolígrafo, hasta allí no había nada sospechoso, pero cuando abrió la carpeta se tropezó con un cumulo de hojas impresas que comenzó a leer atentamente, mientras mas leía su pobre cuerpo presentaba síntomas evidentes de vergüenza y rubor, sus manos sudaban copiosas, las mejillas se le cubrieron de un rojo brillante y evidente, en algún recóndito lugar de su cuerpo comenzó a recorrerle sensaciones nuevas. lo que leía era una vulgar novela grafica para adultos, mas precisamente de contenido homosexual, era una escena candente y sumamente explicita, rica en detalles sobre anatomía humana y complacencias carnales.

_-¡mi… mi padre lee esto!_ – siseo perturbado pero sin dejar de hacerlo, leyó como 6 páginas seguidas para después encontrarse un informe médico escrito a mano, en ese instante pudo notar donde entraba la lógica de la carpeta con el logo de los Kurosaki, el informe era de Isshin Kurosaki el padre de Ichigo – _¡que no sea lo que estoy pensando!_

Acomodo la montura de sus lentes al tiempo que un escalofrió desagradable lo invadía desde la cabeza hasta los pies, El informe escrito evidentemente por Isshin era una obscena declaración de lo que pretendía hacerle a su padre cuando leyera eso, su garganta se atraganto apenas vio la fecha del informe, tenia curiosamente una semana de escrito, justamente el tiempo en que Ryuken estaba actuando como idiotizado.

_-¡por kami… están revolcándose!_ – grito sobresaltado abrazando las hojas fuertemente –

_- ¿Quienes están revolcándose?-_ una figura conocida se detuvo súbitamente tras el moreno –

_-¡Kurosaki!_ – su sobresalto fue evidente y también la reacción de ocultar los documentos le llevo a empujar al peli naranja para tomar su maletín y salir de allí rápido – no te impor…

Ni si quiera pudo culminar el escape, fue empujado repentinamente contra las rejas que cubrían la azotea, gimió adolorido aferrando los papeles pero debía lidiar con mas que sus nervios de ocultarlos, tenía el gran predicamento de encarar al shinigami sustituto y sus preguntas.

_-¿qué te tenía tan alterado?_ – Acorto la distancia entre ellos, Uryu le lucia perturbadoramente inquieto y eso no iba en lo más mínimo con su personalidad seria y fría –

_-¡nada!_

_-que malo eres mintiendo Uryu… tu reatsu parece una bomba a punto de estallar, hasta yo lo percibí y eso que soy terrible en ello_. – le miro realmente curioso –

-s_i… si te lo dijera no me creerías_. – susurro avergonzado por pensar en que los padres de ambos se estaban acostando y de paso haciéndose declaraciones sexuales muy subidas de tono –

_-creo que si te creería, estas sumamente alterado._

_-¿estás seguro?_ – aflojo un poco el agarre de los documentos al mismo tiempo que el peli naranja le dejaba espacio personal –

_-claro, déjate de tonterías y dime de una buena vez de que se trata._ – rasco su cabeza fastidiado –

-_bajo tu propio riesgo Kurosaki…_

Apenas le dejo los papeles en las manos Uryu huyo del lugar, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, ambos estaban en todo el derecho de tener pesadillas por las asquerosidades de sus padres, si el sufriría la vergüenza, también Ichigo se llevaría con él la carga. El resto de las clases Ichigo no apareció por ningún lado, le pareció curioso pero tampoco lo suficientemente importante como para creer que los documentos sexosos eran culpables de ello.

_-yo no tengo nada que ver._ – Hablo para sí entrando al baño, haría una última parada antes de retirarse a su casa – _el mismo decidió leerlos, se lo advertí y…_

Su mente comenzó a traer los recuerdos de lo leído, las explicaciones graficas eran una tortura para él cuando tenía tan buena imaginación, su rostro se puso colorado de golpe, imaginando alguna de esas cosas escritas, sin querer trago grueso, abrió rápido el grifo y mojo prácticamente todo su rostro como buscando refrescarse los pensamientos y la alteración física.

_-son unos depravados.- _hablo para sí con molestia -

_-tienes razón._ – la puerta del baño sonó tras la llegada de alguien –

-_ku…Kurosaki._ – se quedo paralizado con la abrupta llegada del shinigami sustituto –

_-¿refrescándote? _–miro curioso como las mejillas de Uryu parecían tomates maduros –

_-ya me voy. _

_-espera_ – Ichigo le bloqueo el paso súbitamente –

_-¿qué quieres Kurosaki?_ – seco rápidamente su rostro y manos, acomodo sus lentes nervioso disponiéndose a salir del baño –

_-hablar de esto._

En un segundo tiro al suelo los documentos que le dio temprano, Uryu palideció ante el reguero, no quería que nadie más viera esas cosas así que se arrodillo a recogerlos rápidamente.

_-¡quieres que nos amonesten por tener porno! Ayúdame a recoger los pa….-_ sintió una mano que lo jalo bruscamente hacia arriba para terminar siendo atrapado en un beso inesperado –

Su cuerpo quedo paralizado ante el ataque, solo podía sentir aterrado la intromisión de Ichigo, su cuerpo cálido sumamente aferrado al suyo, una lengua juguetona explorando sus confines internos como si fuera a quitarle la vida con ello, era irreal, impresionante y terrible al mismo tiempo, estaba siendo ¡besado por Kurosaki Ichigo!

_-Quiero asumir mi responsabilidad._ – culmino aquel robo del beso suavemente –

_-¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA KUROSAKI! ¡PORQUE ME BESAS!_

_-porque quise hacerlo, mejor dicho, tengo una terrible debilidad por los Quincy, la misma debilidad que sufre mi padre por el tuyo._ – le hablo al oído lascivamente –

_-no… no quiero oír esas barbaridades_ – en un segundo se alejo de Ichigo blandiendo su arco – _aléjate o te dejo una flecha en la cabeza…_

_-no lo harás._

_-¡claro que lo hare, demonios!_

_-no lo harás porque tú también quieres saber más cosas de esos documentos, te aseguro que no puedes sacarte de la mente esas escenas, te estarás preguntando si en verdad tu padre y el mío revivieron esas fantasías escritas._ – Acorto la distancia nuevamente entre los dos – _¿quieres saberlo verdad?_

_-no estoy interesado_ – hablo casi en un hilo de voz –

- _si quieres saber que se siente, admítelo Uryu…_ - su mano se deslizo por la espalda del nombrado para después sin nada de pudor apretarle uno de los glúteos –

_-¡¿qué haces?!_ – intento nuevamente alejarlo pero ya Ichigo estaba con su boca entretenida en el cuello del Quincy, besando poquito a poquito cada parte de esa piel expuesta por el uniforme –

_- ¿sabes que hare, verdad?_ – Sonrió juguetonamente al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba a los botones de la chaqueta gris del uniforme, abriéndolos uno a uno hasta que libero el pecho blanco lechoso de Uryu –

_-no…_ - cerró sus ojos debilitado por las sensaciones, abrumado ante el ataque certero de su dignidad y mal sanos pensamientos, hasta las piernas le temblaban como gelatina por estar en la clara conciencia de que Ichigo le comenzaría a acariciar el pecho con sus dedos y después con los labios –

_- mentiroso._ – Y como pensó Uryu, el peli naranja cumplió a cabalidad sus suposiciones, se deslizo suavemente, jugando con la piel expuesta de modos nunca antes vistos, sus dedos eran como traviesas serpientes enrollándose una y otra vez –

No podía detenerlo y extrañamente tampoco quería hacerlo, como odiaba saber que sucedería, que sus ojos se centraron en la boca de Ichigo cuando bajo por fin hacia sus rosados pezones, depositando su lengua en ellos, sujetándoles entre los labios, apretando, rozando y succionándolos ávidamente como un niño pequeño. Se culpo miles de veces mentalmente, atragantándose los gemidos que nacían una y otra vez en su garganta, moviendo sus manos rumbo a su boca para taparla, era imperante hacerlo o Ichigo se emocionaría y querría seguir el juego de los documentos.

_-Gime, no te limites Uryu…_ - su boca se deslizo nuevamente hacia su cuello, besando su yugular, sintiendo el calor y lo alterado del ritmo cardiaco del Quincy _– ¿será que quieres jugar más?_

_-¡No!_ – intento huir, ahora sí que lo intento pero fue una mala idea, Ichigo le atrapo contra los lavabos, dejándolo en una posición desventajosa y peligrosa para el _– ¡quítate de atrás mío!_

_-No lo hare, debemos seguir las reglas del juego, y ese juego es experimentar lo que leímos._ – Mordisqueo la oreja del nombrado al tiempo que sus manos viajaban a su entrepierna, masajeándole una y otra vez la naciente erección –

_-Aaahh…_ - gimió, había perdido y gimió al sentir la caricia, su cuerpo era una pelea constante contra su cerebro que le pedía a gritos huir de allí –

_-Vez que si quieres, así que no luches que aprenderemos cosas muy buenas Uryu._ – con una facilidad maliciosa dejo caer los pantalones de ambos, desnudos para la siguiente fase del ataque –

Abrió los ojos de golpe, un frio terrible se apodero de sus bajos, estaba expuesto como nunca, sintiendo ahora como los dedos de Ichigo viajaban por todo su miembro, calentándolo poco a poco, deslizándose por su totalidad de un modo lujurioso y hasta más llamativo que lo leído, en esos segundos pensaba en patearlo, podría hacerlo, podía atacarlo para que perdiera el equilibrio y lo dejara en paz, pero no lo hizo, se quedo jadeando y atento a las manos del peli naranja, sintiendo que ahora su otra mano viajaba a su boca metiendo dos de sus dedos, sabia a donde iría ese ataque y se aterro.

_-lubrícalos bien…_ - siseo restregándose contra sus caderas, pudo sentir claramente el palpitante miembro de Ichigo, rígido y esperando su oportunidad de penetrarlo –

_-detente… para._

-_no puedo, no quiero hacerte esta maldad de dejarte así_ – apretó su miembro ya húmedo por las caricias _- tan excitado y sin culminar._

_-Ichigo…_

Que fuera lo que fuera, cerró sus ojos sintiendo como el nombrado dejaba su atención en la erección para viajar hacia sus muslos, recorriéndole una y otra vez, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su entrepierna, separándole cuidadosamente en busca de un sitio específico. Tembló aferrado al largo mesón donde estaban los lavamanos, era una locura única, podía sentir la cálida lengua del Kurosaki adentrándose una y otra vez en el, jugando, saboreándole totalmente hasta que fue sustituida por dos dedos, la intromisión le helo la sangre, lo atoro de golpe haciendo que se curvara por la incomodidad, era una sensación nueva, distinta y algo incomoda, pero aquella intromisión comenzó a volverse dudosamente placentera cuando Ichigo movió sus dedos dentro y fuera profundamente, una y otra vez hasta que la necesidad de sentirlos se volvió maliciosa, moviendo sus caderas en busca de ir mas allá, separo sus piernas esperando que eso ayudara y así fue, en una de aquellas estocadas pudo sentir como su cuerpo vibró de placer, un corrientazo divino que lo descontrolo gimiendo estruendosamente para su captor.

_-te escuchas demasiado bien… quiero sentirte mejor Uryu, quiero sentir tu interior…_ - con esa frase saco sus dígitos para sustituirlos con su adolorido miembro –

_- Ku…Kurosaki yo…_ - estaba rojo de emoción, nervioso y ansioso por saber que más cosas podría aprender de todo este desastre, estaba claro que las hormonas lo controlaban ahora –

-_relájate, sentirás algo más grandioso que lo de antes_. – Embistió seguro y profundo, una y otra vez, apretando las caderas del Ishida entre sus manos, sintiendo como aquel cuerpo lo recibía entre apretones desmedidos, era cálido, tibio y apretado, una estrechez que lo volvía loco a cada segundo –

Gimió ahogado, dolía, era una sensación diferente a la que imagino, Ichigo estaba penetrándole con fuerza, sin la sensibilidad necesaria para que pudiese adaptarse, jadeando una tras otra intento decirle que bajara el ritmo, pero no pudo, ya el peli naranja estaba embistiéndole a un ritmo desenfrenado, profundamente buscando que aquel punto increíble dentro de Uryu volviera a renacer con emoción. Y lo consiguió cuando giro al moreno para quedar frente a frente, tomo sus caderas apoyándole precariamente del mesón, sus cuerpos sudorosos se sintieron más aun, podía ver el rostro sonrojado y suplicante de Uryu, con sus labios entreabiertos dándole gemidos y jadeos obscenos, sucumbiendo ante las necesidades del cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas sin reparo.

_-Allí…_ - el peli naranja logro sentir como trastocaba la fibra misma del placer en Uryu _– ¿allí verdad?_

_-Aaahhh… _- se retorció increíblemente, su cuerpo era un campo de explosiones, contrayéndose infinidad de veces, había conseguido el punto mismo del placer –

_-mejor que en los documentos, ¿verdad?_ – le susurro totalmente excitado, sintiendo como el interior del Quincy se contraía una y mil veces con cada estocada que daba –

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa**

_-¡KUROSAKI!_ – Su mente regreso al momento mismo, removido por un monumental calor interno que iba hacerlo explotar en cualquier instante-

Su cálida esencia se derramo entre ambos, jadeando débilmente se dejo mover como un muñeco de trapo ante las últimas estocadas del peli naranja, también había culminado su excitante ataque con la pequeña muerte del placer mismo. Ambos jadeantes y sudorosos se separaron para tratar de recuperarse de la locura, unas cuantas explicaciones harían falta entre ellos, eran enemigos naturales pero ahora parecían animales en celo dispuestos a comerse una y mil veces.

Ichigo fue el primero en reaccionar luego de limpiarse un poco y acomodar sus pantalones, era como si su cabeza volvía a pensar en frio, miro los papeles aun en el suelo ya pisoteados, manchados de sudor y semen, sus orbes se abrieron enorme mirando ahora al Quincy, su estado deplorablemente atractivo del post orgasmo, con su ropa desaliñada, medio desnudo y manchado de las esencias suyas, era como para tomarle una foto mental.

_-yo…_ - desvió la mirada dándole a Uryu unas cuantas toallas de papel –_ no sé qué sucedió realmente._

_-no hables._ – al fin logro articular palabra _– no quiero que digas nada Kurosaki._

_-pero lo que paso aquí, lo que acabamos de hacer… lo que nuestros padres hicieron. _

_-excusas y más excusas, ¡tomaste lo que te provoco y ahora buscas excusas!_

_-¡me gustas!_ – dio un golpe con su puño cerrado al mesón – _me gustas mucho y fui un cobarde que no se atrevía a decírtelo hasta hoy._

-_vaya modo de decirle a alguien que le gustas, prácticamente violándolo…._ – sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo recordando lo hecho –

_-no te vi haciendo el menor esfuerzo por negarte._

_-Kurosaki…_ - su tono fue sumamente cabreado, lo que balbuceaba el peli naranja lo estaba alterando en sobre medida - _¡IDIOTA!_

El evidente sonido de un puñetazo dio por terminada la conversación, Uryu salió del baño como alma que lleva el diablo, ni tiempo le dio de tomar los papeles que causaron ese desastre, estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo y con el shinigami sustituto, por otro lado Ichigo se quedo perplejo con un bello ojo morado, no se quejo ni lo detuvo, realmente fue un imbécil en aprovecharse de la situación, su cabeza se nublo de sexo y mas sexo, liberando sus ideas y fantasías con el objeto de sus deseos mas ocultos. ¿Qué sucedería de allí en adelante?, pues no lo sabía, pero trataría de enmendar su metida de pata con Uryu, deseaba tener una relación medianamente normal entre ambos, ser algo más que amigos, lo único bueno que saco de ese encuentro fue saber que el Quincy también sentía algo por él, pudo percibirlo, vivirlo claramente en el modo que se entregaron, con tanta pasión y soltura que daba vergüenza recordarlo.

Uryu regreso tarde a su casa, dio varias vueltas antes de decidir a entrar, su mente se había enfriado un poco y ya estaba analizando lo sucedido, entro calladamente notando que su padre había regresado temprano también, sin prisas dejo su maletín encontrando al peli plata bien sentado en el sofá de la sala fumando un cigarrillo y leyendo algunos documentos seguramente de la clínica.

_-llegas tarde._ – Ryuken alzo la mirada por encima de su lectura –

_- y tu llegaste temprano._ – sin nada de cuidado se dejo caer en otro pequeño sofá frente a donde estaba sentad su padre –

El silencio reino un rato, ninguno era muy asiduo a conversar de su día vivido y mucho menos compartir el mismo espacio personal más de unos minutos, pero esta vez el ambiente estaba suave, tranquilo y perturbadoramente similar, parecía que entendían ese silencio como perfecto hasta que ambos dieron un sonoro suspiro susurrando algo con una sonrisa disimulada.

-_Kurosaki…_ - padre e hijo se vieron repentinamente a los ojos impresionados, sonrojándose de golpe y sabiendo muy bien porque habían dicho aquel apellido al unisonó –

**FIN**

**Hasta aquí llega este oneshot, algo cortito pero jugoso a mi parecer, espero que la petición haya sido satisfecha XD, espero seguir escribiendo de Bleach y los espero en mis otros fics, saluditos y gracias por leer mis desvaríos yaoiescos.**


End file.
